NRSA TRAINING (TL1) SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Clinical/translational (C/T) scientists are increasingly important for cutting edge biomedical research that achieves ?bench to bedside to curbside? impact to address critical unmet health needs. To address these needs, translational workforce development (TWD) is needed to train C/T scientists with new skill sets. These skills will enable them to develop innovative strategies to address unmet health needs with effectiveness, efficiency and economy. Critical factors for success will be skills for transdisciplinary work, ability to work across the spectrum of laboratory science to clinical and public health research, and the ability to envision and design implementation of advances in clinical and community settings. To address these needs, the CWRU Clinical and Translational Scientist Training Program (CTSTP) will support C/T research training in both predoctoral and postdoctoral phases. These programs will be coordinated with our KL2 program to share training in team science, professional development activities and mentorship models. Together, these programs will provide a complete pipeline for training and development of C/T scientists. In the previous phase the CTSTP has focused on predoctoral training in combined degree programs, including expansion of physician-scientist MD-PhD training into C/T areas and the establishment of a novel nurse-scientist DNP-PhD training program. In the last 5 years the CTSTP has established two new PhD programs (Clinical Translational Science; Systems Biology and Bioinformatics) and has launched its expanded dual-degree training in Epidemiology, Biomedical Engineering, Nursing and other C/T areas. The CTSTP now proposes to further develop predoctoral programs and add a new post-doctoral research training program that will cover a broad range of clinical and research fields and encompass several applicant streams (post-doctoral training in the CTSTP PhD program in Clinical Translational Science, C/T research fellowships, and trainees in participating in research-track residencies/fellowships). The applicant streams will include physician-scientists, nurse- scientists, dental scientists and other C/T scientists. Predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will participate in a core CTSTP curriculum with team science training, professional development activities and a rich set of C/T research training activities (including RCR and IDPs). Criteria for acceptance to the CTSTP include a strong academic record, commitment to a research-intensive career and evidence of skills for research. The program will be governed by an Advisory Board and a Steering Committee; these will include representatives of all participating institutions and programs. The CTSTP's robust mentor pool includes mentors with established training records and funding from NIH or other research grants. Participating institutions include CWRU, Cleveland Clinic, University Hospitals Cleveland Medical Center, MetroHealth Medical Center and the Louis Stokes Veteran's Administration Medical Center. These sites are well equipped for cutting edge C/T research.